


One Last Time

by weasleychaos



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Heavy Angst, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleychaos/pseuds/weasleychaos
Summary: [Thranduil Fanfiction]You only request one thing. One thing before everything was taken away from you. It is a night before the newly crowned Even King of Woodland Realm and the future Queen's betrothal when you ask him - Thranduil to share his night with you for the last time before committing himself with Vaela.
Relationships: Thranduil/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly please listen to "One Last Time (Sad Version)" by Ariana Grande when I tell you to play in the story. If necessary, you can play it twice until the end of the one shot. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @/thranduilstar. I am accepting requests from five particular fandom - Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit and most especially, Thranduil/Lee Pace.
> 
> \- see more notes at the end, thank you! Enjoy the one shot -

_"I'm sorry, but I cannot give back the favor you want me to."_

It’s been three years since it happened. Three years since you heard these words in his – full of sympathetic unhappy voice. As much as you wanted to take the progress of moving on and fold the past – the mournful experiences that you've encountered, there's still inside of you that wants you to stay. Since the beginning of your life in Mirkwood, you've grown very fond towards the Elven King of Woodland Realm. Those icy blue orbs that captivates your soul, his lips that forms into a grin or smile when you do silly things, and a crown; designed with green leaves and berries that shine upon his head. Lord Thranduil, as they called him with formalities was the elf you desire to claim ever since.

Though you can't be sure to return his love towards you, feelings are kept like a gold that you treasure the most. Truth to be told, it is an exquisite adventure to love an elf whose marriage had already been arranged. To bond yourself with a forbidden act of an elf and to dream of someone like him loves you.

You look yourself into a human – sized mirror; wearing a navy – blue dress with a long fabric of sleeves, a golden belt that wraps around from the upper of your waist down to your stomach area and a choker with a crescent moon pendant attached to it.

"Is there anything would you like me to add, my lady?" Anaralleth, one of the trustworthy maidens of the palace calmly asks for your own suggestions.

You smiled, swirl the bottom of the dress before shaking your head, "this looks perfect, Anaralleth." Your breathed; finally looking at your face, paler than before.

Eldar, your father who was part of the kingdom's Elder Council organized for your preparation for his King and the future Queen's betrothal tomorrow. As a matter of fact, you have no choice left but to attend a feast that was none of your interests. However, your parents did not raise you to let the foolishness win over in any matter. As an act of respect, you will be facing the hardest part of feast; give your best wishes to the elf you love ever since, marrying an ellyth that will never be you.

Minutes later, you undress your gown and Anaralleth hang it inside your closet before helping you out to wear your soldier's uniform again.

"If you need anything, my lady, you'll always find me in the wardrobe chamber," she joyfully said with a bright smile on her face.

You return the smile before nodding, "that won't be necessary for now, Anaralleth."

"Very well then," Anaralleth soon disappeared from the door way before you could say anything else.

Usually you went to take some rest before having a huge amount of time in the training grounds, coaching new soldiers that oath themselves to serve the King and the kingdom itself. Today was one of the large sessions you took, exhaustion filled your weary body as you plucked yourself at the couch. At the moment, you cannot avoid yourself to stare outside the opened balcony where curtains are dancing along the wind. Ignoring the tiredness, you rise from the couch and let your feet touch the stone floor’s coldness of your balcony as you met the freshness of breeze outside. Stars beautifully shine above the skies, deciding to make the moon the be the night's muse. In your loneliest hours, you always find yourself there with a cup of tea on your hand to relax your body and beside your room was his – King Thranduil's room as you corrected yourself. Your room was only two inched distance away from him that causes you to have a clear sight of him – a pencil on his hand and a large portrait of a blank page of his drawings.

You smile at the thought of him, calmly motions his hand as he continues his sketches. By those time, you always caught him quiet; not a reckless, unnerving king commanding his servants and accepting complaints from his people on his throne. He's just...Thranduil.

Tonight, his balcony was vacant. No portraits, no sign of him.

And there's only one elf you need for tonight before the announcement of his marriage tomorrow.

Reluctantly, you move away from your comfort place as you exited your chamber. Your eyes were only looking for one, particular presence in this kingdom.

"Err, if I were Thranduil, where would I be," You spoke to yourself, stressfully shut your eyes close and trying yourself to concentrate.

Only seconds passed, you bring yourself to one of the places that your king was fond to stay. With heavy steps and hurried tracks, you found yourself at one of the huge oak doors in the lower grounds. Fortunately, you knew that someone is present at the time.

You slowly push the door of the Hall of Portraits, making a sound that catches his attention.

His head turn to face at the entrance, grinning at the sight of your head peeking through the door.

"Am I allowed to come in?" You wryly asked, hoping that your king will let you.

Thranduil's smile grew wider, unclasping his hand and graciously nod his head. At this hour, Vaela was not unoccupied for which she got a lot of queen discussion at the library; a reason why Thranduil do not expects a company of an elleth.

"How did you know I was here?" Thranduil coolly asks, waited for the smaller elleth to stand closer beside him.

You shrugged, staring at the most tremendous, elaborated portraits of the castle. It is a painting of his _Naneth_ (Mother), half smiling with a crown elegantly shinning upon her head. Beside the late queen, was king Oropher, Thranduil's _Adar_ (Father) who died in the midst of battle during the Second Age.

"Because you always summon yourself here in the Hall of Portraits when you're alone," You thought, finally averting your eyes to his.

Orbs that you cherished are staring to yours, sending you an electric shock as your cheeks pinkened.

"Oh, so you've been investigating my actions?" He grinned, clasp his hand behind him, " are you not, lady ___?"

You snorted, looking away as you smiled afterwards. "Your accusations are way too far from what I do, your Majesty." You bragged, crossing your arms.

Thranduil chuckled, amusingly avert his eyes to the portraits once again. Honestly, with you beside him lessen the loneliness he felt. The Elven King was thrilled for you to accompany him, pasts between you and him are fully forgotten as the both of you decided to bury the memories. Or it's just him?

"How you’ve been?" Thranduil quietly said, breaking the growing silence between them.

You awkwardly cleared your throat, retreating yourself beside him and continue to examine the gigantic paintings of this place.

"Never been better, my lord," You replied, completely avoiding his gazes towards you.

Thranduil nod his head gently and followed your steps, "You, my lord –"

"Please, call me Thranduil."

Surprisingly, you turn yourself to meet his – not dangerous but soft eyes, looking straight into you.

"I beg your pardon?" You asked, barely could composed the words came out from his mouth.

Thranduil smiled softly, "It is not calling – me – with – formalities hours, _mellon nin_ (my friend)."

Truly, your breathing became uncontrollable the moment he allows you – the Captain of his guards call him just by his name. In all honesty, it is not in your expectations. On the other hand, Thranduil desires himself to make you feel comfortable around him. He does nothing but to yell at you in terms of obstacles inside the palace that began to threaten his superiority, giving you command out of your willingness and most importantly, did not gave back the way you want him to do. He pities you as a friend and surely, he wants to make things clear between the both of you.

"May I ask why are you doing this?" You heard yourself ask a question with full of stupidity, regretting later when the king did not let himself speak.

"My apologies. I wasn't supposed to ask –"

"Because I do not want you to feel bad anything about these," Thranduil replied, cutting you in the midst of your sentence.

You tried yourself to giggle, to sound more convincing that it doesn't affect you this time. "Oh please, grumpy eyebrows, that was years ago."

Thranduil did not help but laugh himself, hearing the old nickname you made for him.

"But really, lady _____, what your desires says?"

You're caught off guard by another question. Desires from what? For the both of you? Or just for yourself? You take a deep breath and decide to escape yourself from those captivating sapphire orbs.

"It is not a question, I suppose," He continued, making a slow steps forward in your direction, "It is more like a request."

"But you? What are you wishes for the both of us?" Thranduil halt his tracks, caught up by the turning – tables question.

**(Play Song)**

Finally, he relaxes himself; straightened his shoulders, softly look down at the smaller elleth in front of him. A beautiful and brave soldier like you wasn't that hard to fall in love, he confessed to himself. Someone would want you to be their friend, their significant other and a spouse because of a heart of gold you had. Truthfully, he's one of them however, he proposed not to tolerate his undeniable feelings for your own good.

"My wishes for you, my lady, was to give you something that you desires," He began to speak, grabbing your hands that you noticed how small it is compared to his kingly hands, "I knew for sure that you did not came here with no reasons. And tonight, I ask you –"

"Thranduil, you already knew the answer." You whispered, hearing the pieces of your broken heart shattering inside of you.

His eyes softened, gently squeezed your hands as she tried to smile. "I can give you anything but that."

Your eyes look away from his. Yes, he's holding your hands, he's five inched close to you, he's staring at you in complete admiration – nevertheless, it is not love. Sure, you knew that the Elven King will not betray Vaela, the future queen and the mother of his future child. But he's here, standing in front of you with eyes begging for your honest answer. Your mind was in chaos, your heart was broken once and for all but you're still hoping. You're living in a hopeless romantic dream with him, with Thranduil.

You take a deep breath, return your gaze to the patient Elven King in front of you. The next thing that happened was beyond on your expectations – your soft ones crashed against his lips. You two stood still, hands locked together, lips were sealed together and your hearts aching; a mixture of pain and love, in your situation. Unexpectedly, your king let himself taken over by a Sylvan elf; surely not because of affection, but because of pity.

You pulled over, afraid to open your eyes to look at his disappointment face. Instead, you felt a cold finger lift up your chin that causes you to open your eyes in confusion.

Perhaps Thranduil was not liking the scenario but it makes him feel better knowing that you finally achieved something that you desire for a very long time. He loves Vaela, more than every elf in this kingdom would ever imagine. But on the other hand, he cannot abandon _someone_ that loves him through these years.

You finally had the urge to speak, "Your Majesty, it might be impossible for you to love me back," you hardly speak to compose those words in front of the immortal being you love but it is not the time for you to feel weak so you continued, "but I have one more thing."

"Tell me, my lady, what is it?"

You sighed, finally meeting his gazes as you notice your hands cupped his long shape face as he cools down at your touch. Smiling, you can't avoid to study how flawless his face was.

"Stay with me tonight," You whispered, sounding more likely to beg.

You stare at his lips from where it just sealed against yours moments ago, brushing your thumb gently against it as you lock your eyes with his. "Just for tonight? Please?"

"You know I cannot give you that," Thranduil forces himself not to fall, pushing your hands away from his face.

You felt a sudden ache – worse than earlier when you realize that your suggestion are not favorable in his case. Thranduil backed way, averting his eyes to avoid a haunted connection from yours.

"My fiancé needs me, I suppose," Thranduil speak as you felt devastated.

You watch him walk away from you, readying his departure from in this heated place. But before he even steps his feet outside of the door, you called his name loud and clear. Thranduil shut his eyes, taking a long – deep breath before turning his face behind him. Tears suddenly fell through your glossy cheeks, biting inside your mouth to prevent in sobbing. At this very moment, you just can't let the opportunity slips away before you can't have the chance forever.

"Don't let me do this," Thranduil whispered, eyes were soft and begging for you to stop asking.

"Just please, stay with me," You slowly walk to approach him and gladly, he did not move, "please?"

Thranduil hated it, he hates that his heart became soft by the time he saw how your vulnerability is breaking you apart. In all honesty, he wants to assist but every time he looks at you, Vaela was always in his mind. Thranduil cannot let his foolishness taken over his power. Hesitation finally come to last, and he agreed to share his last night with you being an uncommitted king. You brought him to your chamber quietly, both of you do not dare to speak nor to back away. You want to be satisfied because of the idea of having him tonight, sharing with one space in your bed and spent the rest of the night lying beside him. Quickly, you changed into your night gown while Thranduil did the same thing.

"Maybe we should stop," You shyly said, playing the thin fabric of your nightgown.

"No," he replied, simply let himself comfortably lay down on the thick coverlet of your bed, "your wish is my command."

Smiling, he extends his slender arms towards you; inviting you over to lay beside him. As much as Thranduil worries about what would Vaela wonder where he is, he wants to make his friend a little better before the betrothal. You carefully place yourself beside him, adjusted to make yourselves comfortable as you felt Thranduil's arms snakes around you, pulling you even closer as you felt his warmth. You smile to yourself, thankfully the darkness of your room saved you from being caught. The silence between you two gives you comfort, taking a deep breath.

"Thank you," You found your own voice echoes on your ears, gripping your nightgown tightly.

Meanwhile, Thranduil chuckles and began caressing your shoulders.

"The pleasure is all mine, lady ____."

You gently snuck yourself more, "Stay with me a minute, I swear I'll make it worth it."

Thranduil did not reply, instead snuggle more to feel your warmth; shockingly felt the coldness wraps around your body. Confusingly, he shakes the thought away when he heard your voice again.

You continued to whisper, "I'm very sorry to put you in this situation, my lord," you sniffed when a tear fell down on your rosy cheeks, "but I do promise, after this, _I'll let you go."_ You whispered the last phrases.

Thranduil whole heartedly listen to your words, causing him to worry about you. Elves might be given a life for eternity but they can die from sadness... loneliness...

"Promise me one thing," You heard the softness – low voice of your king that calms your heart.

"What is it, your majesty?" You replied, lifting your heard to see a perfect silhouette of the High King. From your balcony, a light striking from the moon gives you a great view of Thranduil's features.

"Take care yourself for me," He continued, slowly plant soft kisses on your forehead.

You just smiled, bite your lower lips to prevent your tears from falling. You do not want to end this in a wreckful way , but to end this with a satisfactory memorable night. The both of you stayed like that, arms wrapped around each other as you noticed Thranduil fell asleep upon your shoulders. He is so perfect, Vaela must be very lucky, you said to yourself as your fingertips traces lines on his face and pushing behind those strands of his hair out of his face.

"I am beyond grateful you did this for me," You started quietly, making sure you won't wake him up.

You continued, "For one last time, I want myself to take you home." Fingertips went upward down to his lips... his lips that was pressed against yours; you smile at the thought.   
  
Your breathing became heavy so you reposition yourself but his muscular arms stops you to, causing you to giggle. With the help of the gigantic mirror in front of, you can see yourself paler than before; lips are dry, undereye was blackened as your skin became white. You started to feel helpless; pressing your hand to your chest as you fight to normalize your breathing once again. For once, you've been so thankful to end this way, an elf sleeping peacefully beside you, unaware of your condition tonight. Though you feel so weak, you place your cold palm against Thranduil's cheeks and smile to yourself.

I am ready, I am ready to die for it – you said it to yourself as you saw the light coming from the horizon striking from the curtains. Breathing became heavier, your visions started to blurred out, you feel so weak... so reckless and hopeless.

Taking one more glance, you smile at the view of the Elven King – the only elf you loved through your whole life.

As the Valars take away your soul out from your body, you could not forget the moment that this day – the day of before he was claimed to be somebody's husband, he was _yours_ the night you died and you couldn't be more thankful than that.

You carelessly thought that Thranduil got Vaela in his heart, all you really cared about is him waking up in your arms.

For _one last time._

**Author's Note:**

> Like the one shot? Please give me kudos! It'll help to enhance my writing skills if you leave a comment or feedback! Nevertheless, thank you for reading this one shot! I love you!
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @/thranduilstar. I am accepting requests from five particular fandom - Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit and most especially, Thranduil/Lee Pace.


End file.
